A Dare
by Meryl12
Summary: The Weasely's were always hot headed. Ginny is no exception. A little push was all it took.
1. A Dare

Title: A Dare

Author:Meryl12

Rating: PG

Pairing: Draco/Ginny

Warnings: None

Author's Note: This is just something I've had lying around for a while that I decided to finally put up here. It's sort of connected to a drabble story arc, and the ones that follow it are a bit longer. I hadn't posted it before because I was trying to fill in the gaps, but it's taken me so long that I think I'll just chuck it up here and maybe that will do something for my brain.

"Hey Malfoy!" Ginny yelled, he paid no attention to her.

"Malfoy! Mal- Hey! Ferret Boy!"

That got his attention. He spun around, his cloak billowing out in a move that Ginny figured he must have practiced for hours to perfect, and stalked towards her. He looked so predatory that a shiver ran down Ginny's spine, but with a look of determination she straightened up slightly and prepared to face his anger.

"What do you want, little weasel?" He snarled.

Ginny hesitated for less than a second before she reached up and grabbed the back of his neck, pulling his head down towards her. Draco's arms jerked up and grabbed hers in an effort to maintain balance. He opened his mouth to bite the head off the youngest Weasley only to be cut off when she slammed her lips onto his. He was frozen in shock and stayed frozen, lips parted slightly, with an outraged expression on his face. Ginny was blushing slightly as she turned away towards a group of students Draco had overlooked before.

"There, see, I told you I could do it." With that she started to walk away, perhaps more quickly than she normally would, but only just. She had just reached the double doors to the entrance hall when Draco recovered.

"WEASLEY!!!" He roared, "What in the nine circles of hell was that???"

Ginny had stopped with her hand on the door, and cringed as she glanced over her shoulder at an incensed Draco Malfoy.

"A dare?" She squeaked as she darted out of the hall and disappeared. With a noise frighteningly like a growl Malfoy took off after her into the halls of Hogwarts. It wasn't hard to follow her flaming hair through the corridors, and when he caught her, well, leave that to fate.


	2. A Baby

Title: A Baby

Author: Meryl12

Rating: PG 13

Ginny sighed in satisfaction and contentment. This was her avsolue favorite place to be. Lying next to her boyfriend as the sun came up, with his arms wrapped around her. The thing she loved the most, needed the most, was to feel his hear beat against her back, feel it in his hands where he held her. She reached up behind her head and put her hand on his neck where she could feel his pulse the strongest.

"Mmmmm, morning luv," he murmured, nuzzling her neck softly. His blonde hair fell across her face, tickling her, making her giggle. She yawned and rolled over to face Draco. With a slight smile she traced his jaw with her fingertips, enjoying the rough stubble beneath the pads of her fingers. Then her hand trailed down his neck over his adams apple and down his chest, as she watched this progress her face became serious and still.

"Hey… Draco?" she whispered, "What, um, what do you think about a … a family?" She didn't lift her eyes from where they rest on his chest, her fingers tracing tiny circles and shapes there. He levered himself up on one arm, resting his head on one hand and grasping hers in the other.

"You mean, like, us having a family?" She nodded, still not looking directly at him, "Well, honestly I hadn't put much thought into it." Ginny sagged into the bed, tucking her chin close to her chest. Draco released the hand he held to his chest and hooked a finger under her chin, forcing her to meet his eyes. Hers were bright with tears, and his heart constricted to see her in pain, especially since he seemed to be the cause.

"I was taking it for granted … that … we were going to have a gigantic brood of strawberry blond haired children with-" he grimaced playfully "freckles." Ginny giggled weakly, the sound punctuated with sniffs as she hastily wiped away the tears that had threatened to spill seconds before.

"Now, you mind telling me what brought that on?" He asked, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. She smiled shyly, reaching up to hold his hand in place on her cheek. Then she frowned and bit her lower lip, once again dropping her gaze.

"Don't be mad?" The timidity in her voice was not something Draco was accustomed to and it made him a little nervous. He nodded to her and as he did so she gripped his hand tightly, desperately. Worry threaded through Draco's thoughts, but he squashed it fiercely.

"Well, I- I think that I might be…. I mean I'm pretty sure that, that, um, I'm… pregnant…" She darted her eyes up to meet his. Draco's mind had shut down, he was completely taken by surprise and the shock was evident on his face. As he processed what she had just said, he blinked and really looked at her for the first time since she spoke.

"Are- are you sure?" His voice was hoarse and had a quality of awe to it, his eyes filled with reverence as he stared at the woman in front of him. She nodded uncertainly at him, not understanding the emotions she saw in his face and eyes. Draco tugged his hand out of hers and smoothed her hair down against her head, stoked her cheeks, and trailed his fingers across her jaw, exploring her face as though he had never seen it before. Then a wide smile broke across his face and he leaned down to kiss her forehead, eyelids, cheeks, and any other place he could reach, before finally moving to her lips where he whispered, "I love you, so much, so, so much."

They spent the rest of the morning in bed, playfully kissing and teasing each other, sunshine spilling through the windows around them.


End file.
